1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Providing a communications path that is reliable, yet secure, can be challenging. Conventional systems use a variety of approaches for ensuring a communications path is secure using Transmission Security (TRANSEC) techniques to mask the traffic load, obfuscate the traffic, lower the probability of detection, lower the probability of interception and provide an approach for authentication. Thus, a need exists to provide a TRANSEC solution that may be used in a secure communications link using the same Radio Frequency (RF) spectrum for transmission of the primary information channel and the secondary TRANSEC channel or channels.